Rose Garden
by Serenity a.k.a. Serena
Summary: Duo becomes blind, and Heero becomes his helper.. Later on, they are havin' a big pellow fight.. You say how? You'll have to find that out on your own.. Pairings: 1x2x1! Enjoy GW fans!


**Disclaimers: I do not own GW nor the charators... If you sue me, you'll get nothin' from it!**

**Rated: M for Mature...**

**_- Serenity a.k.a. Serena (Much love)_  
**

* * *

Part One 

Hn. As always, he bugged me to hell. Duo was one of the worst comrades ever. Why do I have to be with such a baka? I mean, he's ok, but he's so fucking getting on my nerves! Every time, he complains about not having any one to entertain him, he finds ways to mess with me. But, I don't mind entertaining him. But, I hate it when he becomes all bitchy about not getting to play the games that he wants. So, now I have to let him pick a game to play to night. Oh! I'll dread this for the rest of my lift and on. Oh! By the way my name is Heero Yuy. And, my so called bored friend there is Duo Maxwell. He's wanting to play a game. So I better let him play. Boy, I'm going to really hate this one I bet.

"Heero! I'm bored! You said it was my turn to pick a game! You said it! I heard you!" Cries Duo "I know that, but I'm working. Maybe later, if I don't get up off my laptop, you can pull me away, ok? I won't plea against it, I promise! So, let me work for three more hours, and then we can play a game of your chose. The time is over there." Replies Heero "I can't see it, remember? Show me where it is. Heero, does it tell you what time it is?" Duo chocks "Yes it does! Remember?" Heero get up to guide Duo over to their bed and clock. He gave it to him with braille label. Heero was his friend and helper when his braille teacher wasn't there. So, he took some braille lessons with Duo to be able to understand his notes. And, when he needs help with homework he was all ways there for him.

-Flash Back-

About four years ago was when Duo started to lose his sight, to who knows what. It was the weirdest things of all. They never really found out what caused it in the first place. So, they put him on meds to keep it from getting worse then it already was to start with. There are things he can see, but not enough to really notice were he was going. He could see some colors and lights. Most of the things that you couldn't tell about him was his great hearing quality. He was hearing things most people would really notice.

-End Flash Back-

After Heero brought Duo to the bed and showed him were the clock was, he went back his laptop and started to work for three more hours. Duo took a short nap. He woke up with some one next to him. He felt for who it was. He was glade it was Heero sitting down.

"Duo, what do you want to play?" Questions Heero "Hmmm…. Let see….." There was a moment of silence. "Hmmm… How about walking around! How's that sound?" Answers Duo with questioning blue eyes. "Ok, what time does your teacher come by to teach you?" Questions Heero "She doesn't come by today. So, we can do what ever. What place should we go to well we're out?" Questions Duo "I don't know. What do you want to wear? I'll get it for you if you like or do you want to try it out? You choose!" Answers Heero "Ok! I'll try to pick it out myself. But, I want you be right next to me well I pick it out to make sure I don't pick out what I want to look goofy in, ok? By the way, where's my cane? Where did I put it?" Asks Duo with worried eyes. "How many do you have?" Heero wasn't to sure of that question for one second. "I have three of them. Why?" Questions Duo

"Ok. There's one in the top dresser drawer next to the left bed side." Replies Heero with a smile. Duo figured out why he said that. There was a gift for him with one of his canes. Duo went to see what it was. What ever it was, he sure loved it, because he had one big grin. He calls for Heero to come over. Heero came back over from his laptop. He sits down next to Duo. "How do you like it?" Asks Heero "I love it. Thank you, Heero. Thank you." Says Duo as he began searching Heero's face.

Duo feels his face, hair, shoulders, arms and chest. He was happy to see that nothing has changed. He was glade Heero was same old self. Duo finds his face again, and feels for his lips, he found them. Heero just stays still. Duo leans in for a kiss. Their lips touch for a brief kiss. Heero closes his eyes enjoying the sweetness of Duo's lips press next to his tinder ones. The kiss ends.

Heero asks, "What was that for?" "That was a thank you kiss." Replies Duo "Hn. Figures!" As usual, Heero thought they could be more then just friends, but it seems to be just that. "Are you ready to get dressed yet? Or, do you want to just stay home moping all day long about not getting to have any fun?" Heero was serious about that. He wanted Duo to get out of apartment for a change. At least. He had Duo use his cane to get over to the Closet by himself. Heero still stayed by his side. "Make sure you're not going to bump into any thing on your way. Use your cane, and think where you're at, ok?" Says Heero "Ok buddy. I will. I promise." Duo replies.

He picks out what he thought might be an out fit. "Heero, how does this look? Is it ok or do I have to pick some thing else out? Please tell me, please!" Pleads Duo "Let me see. Hmmm… Hmmm…. Ok, here try this. You don't want to look goofy in that other one. Hold this in one hand and find your way back to the bed. Can you do it ok without me walking beside you?" Asks Heero with a bit of concern. "Yes! I think I can mange trying…. Ok, here goes…." Says Duo

He uses his cane to guide himself back to his bed. He made his way and sits down. He starts getting dressed with no help what so ever. He didn't even care if Heero was watching or not. They did it all the time.

-Duo's thoughts-

Any ways, Heero's my buddy and helper, so he gotta be there if I needed any help at any time, but when the teacher's here, Heero takes a break and goes out to get some stuff at the store for us and things that I will be able to work with when I got bored. So, when he's out, he always has a cell phone handy when I call for him. Heero got them for when we needed to have help if we got stuck out in the middle of no where or if the car just broke down. Heero got a pretty good deal for the cell phones; he got two, one for me with voice and one for himself. But, mostly so, I can get a hold of Heero if he wasn't home when I woke up. But, we're mainly always together, so no use calling each other on cell when we're always together.

-End of Duo's Thoughts-

He took off his pj's and tosses them to the ground not caring were they went. He pulls his clothes on and gets into his socks and sneakers and stands up to go walking over to Heero by the closet. He held out his hands to find him. "Over here…." Heero keeps on repeating it. "Now walk slowly and carefully…. That's it…. You're almost here…." Heero says that after Duo got close enough to him. "Caught ya…" Hollers Duo

* * *

-To Be Continued-

(Tune in next time for Part Two of story!)


End file.
